No Ghost just a Shell
Le projet No Ghost Just A Shell commence en 1999 avec l’achat par Pierre Huyghe et Philippe Parreno des droits d’un personnage féminin de manga bas de gamme (peu de traits distinctifs, pas de biographie pré-écrite), vendu par une agence spécialisée. Le titre se réfère à un film d’animation, Ghost in the Shell (1996), premier spectacle de « japanimation » à être lancé simultanément au Japon, aux USA et en Grande-Bretagne ; c’est le récit des inquiétudes d’un cyborg féminin, Motoko Kusanagi, quant à l’existence ou non de son âme. Le jeu sera alors d’insuffler diverses âmes artistiques dans cette coquille vide, qui reçoit néanmoins un nom, Annlee. Huyghe et Parreno lancent le processus avec des films d’animation très sommaires, où le premier affirme qu’Annlee est un « signe déviant », et le second, qu’elle « appartient à tous ceux qui peuvent la remplir de matériaux imaginaires quelconques ». Une quinzaine de créateurs le feront, rejouant sur la scène artistique le miracle bien connu des études culturelles, selon lequel le produit standardisé s’individualise par la réception. La marchandise infographique ouvre la bouche, devient un être parlant doué de langues multiples. Le collectif d’artistes en vient à former une sorte de sous-culture éphémère. Puis les deux détenteurs des droits du personnage orchestrent, avec une impressionnante célébration critique, le transfert de ces droits à une association 1901, dont le but serait de « retirer » (ou, comme il est également dit, de « libérer) Annlee du domaine de la représentation, en interdisant toute reprise ultérieure du personnage. La somme des interprétations visuelles existantes est alors réunie dans une exposition, cette exposition est vendue en tant que telle à un musée hollandais, et le projet complet est livré à notre réflexion sous la forme d’un livre collectif extrêmement luxueux, édité pour le compte de l’acheteur, le Van Abbemuseum, et consigné par Huyghe et Parreno. Ann Lee est un personnage infographique acheté par Pierre Hughye et Philippe Parreno dans le but de le soustraire de l’univers audiovisuel du manga. Le personnage etait amené à mener une vie brève vu son caractère rudimentaire, il a acquis un statut de rescapé qui va ensuite étoffer sa propre histoire et sa psychologie en étant utilisé par différents auteurs tel une comédienne. La différence entre une comédienne et Ann Lee est que celle-ci propose une vision sans aucun arrière champ: elle n’existe qu’à travers l’écran. Je voudrais à partir de cela que ce manga (et logo), qui tente de s’affranchir et de construire sa propre histoire, prenne l’image sociale d’une personne physique prise dans le système économique et qu’elle la remplace socialement par sa mise en exposition. La personne physique en question sera retirée pour un temps déterminé de son quotidien économique. La candidate sera choisie en fonction d’un travail alimentaire effectué à temps plein, mais dans le même temps animée par le désir d’effectuer une activité qui lui soit propre. Je me propose de verser, via la production, le montant mensuel équivalent au salaire perçu auparavant. Cette expérience de “temps retrouvé” sera commenté à la façon d’un journal et porté à l’écran via l’intermédiaire d’Ann Lee. Le journal tiendra lieu de scénario et sera géré par la maison de production. Le journal-scénario sera adapté pour relater les impressions de ce nouvel emploi du temps, sans contraintes horaires. Le titre “Witness screen” (Ecran Témoin) fait référence aux témoins masqués ou anonymes qui apparaissent dans les reality shows, car le personnage d’Ann Lee sera présenté de dos en buste face à la mer. La facture graphique des cheveux subira les influences d’Hokusaï pour tenter de créer une mémoire à la plastique du manga. Le traitement en 3D de ce personnage sera plaçé sur un fond vidéo d’horizon marin (GO-MOTION). Le mouvement de tête dû à la diction du personnage et la brise de bord de mer donnera du mouvement aux cheveux à la manière d’un code langage. Les 4 mois seront compressés en 4 minutes avec quelques détails vestimentaires et coupe de cheveux pour signifier l’étirement temporel. A la fin du texte Ann Lee se retournera et se figera pendant 3 sec. dans la position du fichier de son achat au japon. Le fondu au noir reprendra avec le générique technique. "Marie-Pierre Jammot a quitté son emploi de fonctionnaire pour une nouvelle activité, le 23 juillet 2002" En 2003, le Musée Van Abbe d'Eindhoven a acquis « No Ghost Just a shell », un projet initié par Pierre Huyghe et Philippe Parreno qui se compose de 28 œuvres réalisées par 18 artistes. Parmi ces 18 artistes : Dominique Gonzalez-Foerster (F), Joe Scanlan (USA), Liam Gillick (GB), Angela Bulloch (GB), François Curlet (F), Melik Ohanian (F/ ARM), Lily Fleury (F), Rirkrit Tiravanija (USA), Pierre Joseph (F), Anna Lena Vaney (F), Richard Philips (USA) et Mehdi Belhaj Kacem (F) A l’origine de cette initiative, on trouve un personnage virtuel créé par une entreprise commerciale japonaise pour l’industrie du manga et du dessin animé japonais. En 1999, Pierre Huyghe et Philippe Parreno en achètent les droits, baptisent le personnage « Ann Lee » qui devient un être « vivant ». Ann Lee parle, a un passé, une identité. Huyghe et Parreno invitent d’autres artistes et écrivains à se saisir de ce personnage. Ann Lee apparaît dans divers endroits, à des moments différents, sous des formes différentes : film d’animation, vidéo, peintures, objets, installations, posters, revue, œuvre sonore, livre, qui seront réunis en une exposition présentée successivement à la Kunsthalle de Zürich, à l’Institute of Visual Culture de Cambridge, et au MoMA de San Francisco, pour être finalement intégrée aux collections du Van Abbe Museum. Le musée présente cette exposition selon une nouvelle scénographie avec comme points de départ les questions suivantes : la signification pour le musée de cette acquisition, les conditions de présentation de ce type de projet dans les musées, la relation entre les oeuvres et l’ensemble et le contexte dans lequel elles sont présentées.